


The Detective in the Devil's Shirt

by grimmswan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Exploring a moment with Chloe wearing Lucifer's shirt at the precinct. And what it does to Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	The Detective in the Devil's Shirt

Dan was getting himself a cup of coffee when he noticed Lucifer just standing by the counter taking several deep breaths. Amenadiel stood next to him wearing a bright grin on his face.  
“What’s up with you two?” Dan asked.  
The Devil looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin at any moment.  
“I’m not sure what’s wrong with Luci.” Amenadiel said. “But he’s been unable to hold anything without it shaking.”  
Dan’s first thought that there might be something wrong with his ex wife. “Is Chloe okay.” For all of Lucifer’s faults, there was no denying how much he cared about his detective.  
“She is wearing my shirt.” Lucifer said through a clenched jaw.  
“And you’re what? Worried she’s going to ruin it?” Dan started reevaluating his previous belief. If Morningstar was that picky when it came to his clothes, maybe he wasn’t right for Chloe.  
But then Lucifer confessed. “I’m worried I don’t have the self control not to pin her against the nearest wall and ravage her until she agrees to never leave my bed again.”  
Amenadiel chuckled. “I must say I find it most enjoyable to see you so thrown off your usual suave confident ego.”  
“Well, while you’re having such a good laugh, brother, I run a very high risk of causing a scene.”  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Dan protested. “I know you’ve seen the sexiest people in the world wearing all kinds of slutty outfits, and then nothing at all, and you’re telling me Chloe in your shirt is too hot for you to handle?”  
Lucifer's eyes actually glowed red as he confessed in a low dark voice, “I have never known anyone I have felt so in need of. Every fiber of my being belongs to Chloe. And there is a part of me that wants to possess every part of her.”  
Realizing that there could very well be a problem, then men decide to call Chloe over and explain it to her.  
Chloe laughed at first, thinking they were joking.  
She had grabbed the shirt that morning, after Lucifer had gone down to Lux to handle some business. She had brought a change of clothes with her, knowing she would be spending the night, but she had seen the shirt and the temptation to keep a part of Lucifer with her all day was stronger than her own willpower.  
And it had been thrilling to have something against her skin that was usually touching Lucifer’s.  
Then she saw the fear and concern on Dan and Amenadiel faces and immediately sobered. “Oh, you’re serious.” She looked at her boyfriend. “Am I really too much of a temptation?” She had to admit, it was thrilling to know that she could make such a supreme being be so filled with desire, that he was nearly uncontrollable. Especially a being who had been with the sexiest people throughout all of history. And that she wasn't the only one affected with constant desire. That she wasn't the only one in their relationship in constant desperate need.  
“Chloe, my love, you have to understand that seeing you in my shirt reminds me that we are finally together. You are my heart. My soul. My only true joy. To see you wearing anything of mine means that everything I have ever dreamed of has come true. It is visual evidence that you chose me.”  
“Damn it, Lucifer.” Chloe declared with tears brimming in her eyes. “You can’t say things like that!”  
She threw herself in his arms, kissing him with passion. She then moved her lips to his ear and whispered something that had a gleam enter his eyes.  
“I’m going home for the rest of the day.” Chloe shot at Dan, then she and Lucifer headed out of the precinct.  
From that point on, whenever Lucifer and Chloe had time to themselves, instead of bothering with a robe in between love sessions, Chloe would just wear one of Lucifer’s shirts.  
And if she really wanted to tease and torture him, she would leave it completely open.  
The devil had a tremendous recovery period. And it was truly incredible when his detective wore his shirt.


End file.
